


Fostering a Hale

by VividReader



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividReader/pseuds/VividReader
Summary: I'm falling so fast I might as well be drowning. Nothing can save me.But I wish you were drowning with me.-Stiles has just left juvie after being in foster care for two years following the death of his father. He is taken in by Talia Hale and her brother Peter Hale who have adopted Isaac Lahey as well as Talia's biological son Derek Hale. Stiles doesn't fit in, he doesn't belong. But Derek is slowly filling the void in his heart.Too bad they are going to be foster siblings. Too bad Derek is in a relationship.No one ever said Stiles's life was easy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> New story just for you guys! I haven't managed to find a BETA yet so please bare with me until I do.  
> Hope you all enjoy :3

Heavy rain. Blackened skies. Thunder.  
All of this was awaiting Stiles when he walks out of here. There is no hope. No blue skies and sunshine.  
Not for him.  
It had been 6 months since he had landed himself into juvie. It wasn't his fault. Not really.  
Stiles always happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had always been like that.  
Ever since the death of his father 2 years ago Stiles was getting into trouble. With no relatives willing to take in a hyper, overactive kid like Stiles it meant only one thing.  
The foster system.  
Stiles thought he knew about the foster system. It was hell, it broke children and turned them into the future criminals of society.  
Turns out, Stiles knew nothing.  
The foster system was so much worse.  
Physical, sexual and mental abuse plagued Stiles’s life for almost two years before he snapped, beating his foster father with a baseball bat.  
He didn't mean to hurt him so badly but after so much abuse Stiles finally cracked.  
He didn't get long in juvie.  
Turns out that once you’re in the foster system the world just expects you to be a screw up.  
It was okay that Stiles beat someone with a baseball bat because he was in the foster system, which for some reason, in the eyes of the judge meant he was meant to be a crazy loser.  
Stiles is not crazy.  
Juvie was hard. Long hours in the confinements of his cell, fighting constantly in the courtyard but Stiles did his best to keep his head down and make it through his sentence.  
All so he could get to today.  
To his freedom.  
But what was he going back too?  
Stiles didn't have any friends or family that wanted him. He couldn't get the life insurance his father left him for another two years, not until his 18th birthday.  
Stiles has nothing.  
Nothing except probably a shitty group home that would lead to more bad memories.  
Stiles finally understood how children become criminals.  
It's not their fault.  
Sometimes you just have to fight back or risk drowning.

STEREK

Talia Hale was a saint.  
She was beautiful, smart and in the eyes of many, a woman who could do no wrong.  
She was the perfect mother to both her biological son Derek and his adopted brother Isaac. She was the perfect sister to her screw up brother. The perfect social worker to all her clients.  
Yet at this very moment, Talia is troubled. After agreeing to meet with her friend Deputy Jordan Parrish, Talia was left feeling lost at what she should do.  
Parrish slowly slide the case file of one Stiles Stilinski towards her.  
Smart kids, great grades, perfect file. Until John Stilinski, his father, was killed in the line of duty.  
Bouncing from one foster home to the next, Stiles grades slipped. His attendance at school was pretty much nonexistence.  
His perfect record forever ruined by the actions between Stiles and his foster father.  
The file didn't go into much detail on the matter, frankly whoever was Stiles social worker should really be out of a job.  
Talia felt for this boy.  
Life truly wasn’t fair to some.  
Which left her in this predicament.  
"Talia, I would take him in myself but I don't have the room, nor can I be around enough to make sure he has the support he needs." Deputy Parrish looked distraught, clearly upset with the inability to care for his former bosses’ son.  
"He is a great kid, bright and full of so much life. He just needs someone to give him a chance. I know you are on the system, after Isaac it would be no problem for you to get Stiles placed with you."  
Talia was silent, letting Deputy Parrish say what he needed to before addressing the situation. Parrish looked away from her, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
"He is a good kid. He just needs a chance. You could save him.”  
You could save him.  
Talia knew as soon as Parrish said that words that she didn’t have a hope of refusing him. Talia had always been the type of women to try and save everyone. That’s why she put up with her brother.  
Talia finished flipping through Stiles’s file, the last page having a photo of the boy. Surprisingly not his mug shot but rather a photo that Deputy Parrish must have placed in there to persuade her to say yes.  
Doe eyes filled with so much life. Talia couldn’t allow herself to leave the boy after seeing this photo. She didn’t want him to lose that light.  
Sighing she looked at the deputy.  
“When does the boy get released?” 

STEREK

Today was judgement day for Stiles. That is what he had started calling it over the last few weeks. The guidance counsellor called it the first good day for the rest of his life but nothing was good about today.  
After being stripped, patted down and then given clothing to change into, Stiles was motioned to an empty room, that had only two sets and a table in it, to wait for his social worker.  
Stiles never understood why someone would choose to be a social worker if they obviously hated children. Ms Umbridge was a clueless, bitter old hag who was the number one reason that Stiles had been stuck in this shit hole. If she had just listened to Stiles about the abuse, if she had done something, anything then none of this would have happened.  
But she didn’t. She didn’t save him and so Stiles was forced to save himself.  
Waiting in the bright, empty room was exhausting. Stiles just wanted to be picked up, sent off and then he could figure out his next move.  
He would need to find a job, maybe quit school for a bit until he could get himself on his feet and get an apartment. He just needed to hold out for two more years and then everything would be fine.  
Caught up in his own thought Stile’s didn’t hear the door open.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when the chair screeched against the floor and a beautiful woman sat down.  
“Stiles, right?” She was pretty with brown hair, freckles littering her face and soft eyes. She was definitely not his social worker.  
Looking at the beautiful women Stiles nodded his head dumbly. What could she be doing here?  
“My name is Talia Hale. I was sent here by your father’s deputy Jordan Parrish. He has asked for me to take you in.” Talia looked the boy over, noticing the clear differences between the photo Parrish had shown her and the boy in front of her.  
He was thinner, his hair no longer styled, his eyes which had seemingly lost all innocence were surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep. “I’ve read over your file and I know this have hard on you but I think you could have a real chance if you choose to live with me. I have two sons that are your age so you wouldn’t be alone.”  
Stiles was silent, unsure of what to say.  
Talia frowned. “Would you like to come home with me?”  
Stiles didn’t know what to say. Who was this lady? Why would she want anything to do with Stiles when no one else did? And if Jordan cared that much, why wasn’t he here taking Stiles in?  
“Why?”  
Talia’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Why do you want me to live with you? No one else wants me.”  
Talia’s heart broke for the boy. She remembered when Isaac had first come into her life, a broken boy with so much potential. Stiles was just like him.  
“Sometimes we need help. Sometimes we need people to want us Stiles. I want you.”  
Stiles felt a lump in his throat. It had been a long time since someone had wanted him.  
“I promise that I will do everything to protect you and if you find that you don’t want to live with me I can arrange something else for you. However, I feel like this would be good for you.”  
Stiles didn’t really have much of a choice so he simply nodded his head. Anything was better than spending the night in a group home or on the streets.  
The beautiful women smiled and elegantly got up from her seat.  
“Shall we go then?”

STEREK 

The car ride was silent. Talia didn’t want to push the boy who was obviously struggling and Stiles didn’t want to open his mouth and say something stupid.  
He knew he just needed to keep his mouth shut and not ruin this. God knows he could be doing worse than sitting in a SUV on the way to Mrs Hale’s house.  
The car ride took a little over an hour however for Stiles it appeared it was over within minutes. The built up, burned out city area was quickly replaced by trees and small houses.  
The small town of Beacon Hills was unlike anything that Stiles had ever seen.  
It was beautiful.  
Pulling up to a double story house, Talia quickly ushers Stiles inside.  
“I’ll give you the grand tour after dinner but for now let me show you to the room you will be staying in.” Walking up a flight of stairs Stiles was shown to his new room.  
It was a nice room with a king size bed, a study table and a big set of draws. “I know it’s not much but we can go shopping over the next few days and grab you a few things such as clothes or any other items you may need.”  
Stiles took a few steps into the room, dropping his bag next to the door. He was in awe that this room was meant to be his. This wasn’t like any foster home Stiles had ever experienced.  
Usually it’s one room with a singular bed for multiple people with dirty sheets and yellow celling’s.  
Turning to Talia he felt tears spring to his eyes but he held them back. “Thank you.”  
Talia smiled at him softly. “It’s quite alright Stiles. Now just so you know both myself, my brother and my son Isaac all sleep down stairs while your room is across from my other son Derek’s room.”  
She motioned to the door directly adjacent to his. “If I am not home or you need anything, feel free to knock on Derek’s door. I will be having a family meeting shortly to let everyone know about your arrival and then we will have some dinner. Maybe start unpacking your stuff and then meet me down stairs.”  
Talia gave Stiles a reassuring smile and that walked out of the room. Slowly Stiles picked up his bag and walked to the bed and sat down.  
Stiles had a rule. No unpacking.  
It had been his lifeline when living in the foster homes. You never knew when you would be gone again so there was no point in unpacking.  
But maybe, just maybe it would be okay to unpack this time.  
Turning to the set of draws Stiles opened them and began putting what little clothes he had into them. After a few minutes, he heard loud feet thumping into the room.  
“Mum have you seen my basket- “  
Walking through the door was a boy, probably the same age as Stiles. Brown hair, green eyes and a face that was probably carved from gold.  
Surprised at seeing a random stranger in the spare room the boy looked Stiles up and down. Stiles felt his cheeks redden and the boy smirked.  
“And who are you?”  
Holy shit.  
Stiles is so screwed.


	2. I am a Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling so fast I might as well be drowning. Nothing can save me.  
> But I wish you were drowning with me.
> 
> Stiles has just left juvie after being in foster care for 2 years following the death of his father. He is taken in by Talia Hale and her brother Peter Hale who have adopted Isaac Lahey as well as Talia's biological son Derek Hale. Stiles doesn't fit in, he doesn't belong. But Derek is slowly filling the void in his heart.  
> Too bad they are going to be foster siblings. Too bad Derek is in a relationship. No one ever said Stiles's life was easy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of love this story so much already that I couldn't help but write this chapter before my other story!  
> ALSO, just a quick thing, I have noticed on a lot of people’s stories that I have read, people have left comments hating on their work. NOTHING is worse than when someone pours their heart and soul into a story and then to have someone say something horrible about it. So, if anyone ever wants to try and do that with me (which has happened on fanfiction.net), feel free to fuck off!  
> Sorry for the rant and I hope you all enjoy this!!

Stiles felt his cheeks redden and the boy smirked.

“And who are you?”

Stiles stared at the god like being before him with his mouth open and his mind blank. Never had someone this attractive ever spoken to him.

The mysterious boy stood there for a minute smirking, waiting for Stiles to answer him.

“Stiles.”

If the floor could open up and suck him in at this very moment, Stiles would be a very lucky guy.

He was never one to talk to attractive people, this was not something that happened to him.  

The mystery boy quirked his eyebrow in confusion. “What’s a Stiles?”

“I am a Stiles, I mean I’m Stiles, like my name. My name is Stiles and wow I am going to stop now.” Blushing a darker shade of red Stiles felt like an even bigger dork than usual.

The mysterious boy laughed and it was probably the most attractive thing that Stiles had ever seen in his life. “Okay Stiles, well what are you doing in my house because if you are here to rob us, you have definitely started in the wrong room.”

“I am not a thief, Mrs Hale brought me here. I am … I mean, um she is fostering me.” Stuttering but managing to form an actual sentence, Stiles decided to escape the situation by quickly walking past the mystery boy and walking downstairs.

Stiles may have smelt the boys strong and very alluring cologne as he quickly walked pass.

Fuck, how would Stiles survive with someone like him in the house.

Quickly making his way down stairs he found Talia in the kitchen. “Oh Stiles, I was just about to get you for dinner. Is everything okay?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, there was a boy who I think is your son, he kind of looked like you, who thinks that I am robbing you guys.”

Just as the words left his mouth, said boy came from behind him walking into the kitchen and sitting on the stools. “Hey mum, I think you have some explaining to do.”

Talia just nodded. “Oh, so you have met Derek. Good. Well Derek, why don’t you go get your brother and uncle for dinner and I will explain everything when you get back.”

Looking like he wanted to argue but thinking better of it Derek quickly walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Talia turned to Stiles and gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Stiles, everything is going to be okay. Why don’t you take this pot to the table and take a seat?”

Grabbing the pot filled with what looked like spaghetti of the bench, Stiles brought the pot to the table and sat down.

His mind was racing.

What if her kids decided they didn’t want him here, would Talia send him back? And if they don’t send him back, how would they take it when they found out Stiles was gay? Talia seemed progressive, like she wouldn’t care, but you never know.

Stewing in fear Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. Luckily for him he wasn’t stuck in his head for too long as Derek and two other guys entered the room.

The first looked to be about Stiles age with shaggy dark blonde hair that looked as though he had just been woken up from a nap. He was cute and Stiles imagined that this is what Peter Pan would look like if he left Neverland and grew up.

The other man was older, obviously Talia’s brother. He was handsome, with very few age lines marking his face.

All three men looked at Stiles with curiosity but said nothing as they took a seat at the table. The blonde boy took a seat next to him, Derek was directly across from him and next to Derek was the older man.

Talia took a seat at the head of the table. She seemed to hold much respect in the room with no one daring to speak until she did. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at the group of boys before her. “So, I am sure you are all wondering who is joining us at the table. This is Stiles, he will be staying here for a while.”

Talia started filling her plate with spaghetti and then motioned for everyone to do the same. Stiles was confused by the fact that no one seemed to question the fact that Stiles would be living here.

Did Talia do this often? Was Stiles just one of many that she brought into her home?

“Stiles, this is my two sons Isaac and Derek and this is my brother Peter.”

Stiles looked up from his plate and gave a small friendly smile to the strangers before him. All eyes watched him, seemingly calculating whether or not he was to be trusted in their home.

“Stiles, do you mind if I tell them a little about you?” Stiles shrugged, he wasn’t sure he was okay with people know about him but he doubted that Talia knew everything anyways.

“Stiles is a boy that I have decided to foster. His mother passed away when he was younger and his father who was the sheriff a few hours away, died in the line of duty. He is a bright and special kid.”

Stiles cringed at the words bright and special. He didn’t feel like he was either of things. Talia daintily took a bite out of her meal before she seemed to remember something.

“Oh, and he just got out of juvie.”

The entire table went quiet with the only sound being of cutlery being dropped on the table. Eyes were wide and Stiles dropped his head in shame. They weren’t going to want him, not when they knew the truth.

“Talia, you can’t be serious. You are going to allow some violent child in our home, with the children.” Talia gave her brother a sharp look, one that Stiles prayed would never be cast towards him.

“This is my home Peter, I would never put my children in harm’s way. After all the shit you have pulled, don’t you ever try and tell me what is right or wrong. Stiles is not violent, he was dealt a shitty set of cards in life and if we can help him then that is exactly what we are going to do.”

Slamming her hand on the table in frustration, Talia eyed her brother, daring him to say anything else. Peter’s face was red in anger but he didn’t say one word, instead picking up his fork and continuing to eat.

Sighing Talia turned to Isaac and Derek. “Isaac my darling, you know how hard the foster system is. I want both you and Derek to make Stiles feel welcome, do we understand each other.”

It wasn’t really a question but rather a statement with a hidden suggestion that if either of them were rude to Stiles, there would be hell to pay.

“May I say something?” The whole table turned to Stiles, staring. Stiles was shocked that he had enough courage to open his mouth in the first place.

“I know I haven’t come here under good circumstances but I swear I won’t do anything bad. Please … just don’t send me away.”

Stiles voice cracked from all the emotion swelling inside of him. After only an hour of being in this home, nothing felt more safe and secure then being in this house.

Stiles wanted to be safe.

Isaac was the first to speak. “I think it’s cool. I have always wanted another brother. Do you like comics?”

Always one to break the ice, Isaac was able to turn the awkward dinner into a massive debate between Derek, Stiles and Isaac over which universe was better, DC or Marvel. Both Stiles and Isaac loved marvel but it turned out Derek was a sucker for anything Superman.

Looking the way he did, Stiles would pay to see him dressed as superman.

Peter didn’t say one more word the entire night. After finishing the meal, he quickly left the table without a single word.

Stiles pretended not to notice. He couldn’t blame the guy for not trusting Stiles. Stiles was a stranger in their home, eating their food, existing in their space.

He wasn’t one of them.

He didn’t belong here.

Once dinner was finished Talia dismissed the table, forcing the hyper Isaac to his room to finish his homework that Talia somehow knew he hadn’t finished.

Stiles attempted to help with the dishes but Talia quickly grabbed the plates from his hands telling him not to worry. “You just go upstairs and finish unpacking.”

Stiles wanted to help Talia, to help repay her for her kindness but he had a feeling she wouldn’t appreciate him refusing to listen to her so he quickly made his way upstairs.

It turned out Derek had been following him because when he got upstairs and into his room Derek called out to him.

Turning around he was surprised to see Derek giving him a small smile and then reaching out and putting his hand on Stiles shoulder.

“You know, I know it doesn’t seem like it but we are pretty similar.” Derek gave Stiles this intense look, a look that made Stiles feel as though Derek was staring into his soul. “When I lost my dad, I felt like I lost a piece of me with him. I worshipped him.”

Stiles didn’t know that Derek’s father had died. He just assumed he wasn’t in the picture. “I know how it feels to lose yourself because you lost someone who you care about. So, if you need someone to talk to, or you just need to forget or something. I’m here.”

Derek gripped Stiles shoulder. “I’m here for you.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He never really knew what to say when it came to Derek.

Having him open up to him, tell him that he was here for him. It was beautiful. It was amazing. It made Stiles do the only thing he could do.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, tears falling freely from him eyes. Stiles hadn’t cried in so long but he couldn’t hold back any tears this time.

“Thank you.” Stiles chocked out his thanks as Derek stroked his hair as if he was a child.

In the last 24 hours so much had changed. Stiles was worried that if he let his walls down then he would get hurt but another side to him thought maybe …

Maybe things would be better now.

Maybe finally, Stiles could heal.

 

STEREK

 

A week went by and Stiles was surprised to see how normal life had become. Life started to have a routine and that scared Stiles.

Life wasn’t meant to be this easy.

After the embarrassing crying incident between Derek and Stiles, nothing else peculiar happened between them. They saw each other in the mornings, and at dinner but Stiles had yet to start school so he spent a lot of time at home.

Isaac, Derek and Stiles spent a lot of time together at night. They played video games, watched lots of movies and talked about school. It turns out Derek was captain of the basketball team and pretty much the greatest thing to happen to Beacon Hills since forever. Isaac was just your typical shy guy but he was pretty good at lacrosse according to Derek.

On one night while they were watching the Avengers, Isaac opened up to Stiles about being adopted by Talia. He didn’t say much, just that his dad wasn’t a very nice guy and that Talia and her family had been the best thing to ever happen to him. Stiles could see how much love and respect the Hale family had for each other.

It made him miss his own family.

The nights with the boy was great but during the day, Stiles was forced to be alone while everyone went to school and work.

Talia, who it turns out was principal of Beacon Hills High School, was filling all the paper work and in a week Stiles would be able to start attending high school.

However, this meant that Stiles would have to put in a lot of effort since he had pretty much fallen behind in every subject for the last two years.

Talia was confident he would catch up, she kept telling him that he was a smart kid. She had read his file, she had seen his grades before everything had happened. 

Stiles didn’t know if it was possible but he was trying.

Sitting at the kitchen counter writing notes for his soon to be history class, Stile was humming to the radio in the back ground. Whenever Talia was home, there was always some song playing softly in the background.

Talia walked into the kitchen looking as beautiful as always. School had just finished so she was wearing a tailored red pant suit that would probably look ridiculous on anyone else, but to Stiles, suited her.

Talia opened the fridge and poured herself and Stiles a glass of orange juice. “Hello Stiles, how was your day?”

Stiles accepted the cold beverage with a thank you before quickly taking a few sips. “It’s been okay. I feel like my brain is going to die if I have to learn anything else about world war two. I am not used to sitting in silence doing my work with zero distractions.”

Talia laughed. “Oh, don’t worry, soon you will be back at school and have plenty of things to distract you from the work.”

Stiles really liked Talia, she was like his mum in many ways. She was beautiful, funny and she never really took like too seriously. She was a free spirit, like a wild animal that couldn’t be caged.

“I start next week, right?” Talia nodded her head.

“Cool.”

A comfortable silence was between the two for a few minutes before Talia reached for her bag. “I actually got you something.”

Rummaging through her back she found the gift and quickly took it out of the bag.

“Have you ever written in a journal before?” Talia smiled gently at Stiles. “I made Isaac do it when he first came to live here. He just wrote things down, things that he wasn’t ready to talk about with me or anyone else. It helped him. I think it could help you too.”

Stiles took the journal from Talia’s hands, bring it to his chest with a small smile on his lips. “I’ll think about it. I am not really a writer, I could never stay still long enough.”

“It’s not about sitting down for hours and writing out some wild story. It’s just about letting go. I know things have been hard for you Stiles and you may not be ready to talk with me just yet. So, take this and write what you can.”

Stiles bit his lip, weighing up the pros and cons to keeping the journal. “You won’t read it, will you? I mean, no one here will read it if I don’t want them too.”

Talia reached out and gripped Stiles’s hand. “No one here would do that to you Stiles. We would never invade your privacy like that.”

Stiles looked at his hand which was radiating warmth from Talia’s. “Okay, I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask from you Stiles.” Talia smiled and turned back to the pantry. “I am going to start preparing dinner, why don’t you go upstairs and surf the internet or whatever it is you kids do these days.”

Stiles nodded, collected his stuff and quickly made his way up the stairs. Entering his room, he dumped his work on to the floor, swearing to himself that he will clean it up later.

Laying on the bed he stared at his new gift.

There was so much that Stiles had never been able to say, so much that had happened to him in the foster system that made him feel dirty and empty.

Would writing it down really make everything feel better? Would it help him? Probably not.

Opening the journal Stiles took a deep breath and began to write. It was worth a try.

Stiles would do anything to forget about him, to move on.

Anything to help the pain that Jackson had left him with.

 

STEREK

 

Hours later, Derek came bouncing into his room with a basketball in his hands. “Hey Stiles, why are you cooped up in here, come down stairs.”

Looking up from his journal, Stiles was shocked to see that it was no longer light outside. How long had he been writing for?

“I wasn’t aware it had gotten so late. When is dinner?”

Derek gave Stiles one of those award-winning smiles and Stiles felt his heart race. He knew it was bad to be crushing on Derek. They were foster brothers and that mattered.

Obviously, Derek doesn’t seem him like that and if Talia knew, there was no way she would allow Stiles to stay here. He was disgusting, he wouldn’t let this happen again.

“Dinner isn’t going to be ready for another thirty minutes. Mum is on one of those crazes where she makes like 14 different dishes that could feed an army. Luckily you are here to help otherwise I would be stuck eating it all to make her happy.”

Derek winked at Stiles causing the poor boy to blush.

“Come on, there is someone downstairs that I would like for you to meet.”

Stiles slid his journal underneath his pillow and got up. Following the older boy downstairs Stiles couldn’t but notice how good he looked in his basketball guernsey.

He had wide, muscular shoulders that Stiles knew were comforting and pretty much made for Stiles to rest his head on. His ass fit so well in his shorts that it was pretty much a sin.

Woah, Stiles needed to control himself. Derek and he were platonic. Nothing could ever happen between them.

Shaking his head as they entered the kitchen, Stiles was surprised to see a pretty blonde sitting at the counter casually talking to Isaac.

Casually grabbing Stiles hand Derek moved Stiles closer. “So, this is Stiles who I told you about.” The blonde sitting at the counter looked at Stiles like Stiles had just yacked on her shoes.

Derek let go of Stiles hand, sitting down on the chair and put his arm around the scowling blonde.

“And Stiles, this is my girlfriend, Kate.”

And just like that, Stiles was heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles. Already so in love.  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know xx  
> Ciao

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is complete! I have been dying to write a Sterek story that involved them both being in high school for so long. Be warned I am also writing another story at the same time so I will probably update this weekly unless I get extra inspiration!  
> Thanks for reading and I will see you soon.  
> Ciao


End file.
